


The Dread Pirate Hawkeye

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's crew has been captured by pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dread Pirate Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt - c/c, pirates, slavefic

Phil found himself thrown to the deck, the manacles jangled. The pirates circled around him and the remains of his crew. He pushed himself up to study the pirates. He swallowed, nervously. There were plenty of tales of how pirates would capture a ship and sell the passengers into slavery. He knew that there was a decent ransom for him, but for the rest of his crew. He glanced back, only a handful of them were still alive. 

He had to figure out how to get them out of here. Maybe if they could make it back to their…. 

“They’re burning the ship,” Skye breathed. Phil followed her gaze and could just see the sails catching fire. Phil sighed, there would be no escape then.

“So, which one of you is the highest rank?” A pirate asked, coming to stand over them. He was shirtless, tanned skin on display. It showed the the slaver’s marks upon him. The man was an escaped slave.

Phil saw May start to move, but he cut her off. "I am.“

"You understand English, good,” the pirate nodded as he sunk down into a squat. The look the pirate wore was intimidating, but there was something about it that made Phil question just how ruthless the pirate was.

“There’s a man that would pay for our ransom,” Phil stated.

The pirate winced. “Yours maybe. Your crew’s, probably not. At least that’s been my experience”

“Who I work for…”

“I doubt it,” the pirate snorted. "But you are a pretty thing.“

"Excuse me?” Phil asked, arching an eyebrow.

The pirate grinned. "Have him taken to my quarters.“

"What about the others?”

“The cells,” the pirate said. "So long as they behave themselves, treat them with care. If they act up, kill ‘em.“ The pirate walked away.

*

The pirate’s quarters were scarce and smaller than what Phil would have expected for a captain. The guards had set him at a small table and Phil had rested his still manacled hands on it.

The door opened and closed. The pirate from earlier opened the door. "So what’s your name?”

“Phil.”

“Coulson?”

Phil’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“Marcus said you’re a fan of cheese.”

“Marcus?” Phil repeated.

The pirate nodded.

“Who the hell are you?”

“A slave that saw too much,” the man said. "It’s a habit with me.“

"What did you see?”

“Pierce is plotting something. Fury wanted him to think that you’re dead or in a slave pen somewhere.”

Phil nodded. "And the reason you called me pretty?“

"Because you are and because it gave me an excuse to haul you off to my quarters. My crew is clean, but yours isn’t.”

“I’m not…”

“You are, I promise.” The pirate leaned into his face. "I certainly wouldn’t say no to having you keep me company.“

"I… I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Clint.”


End file.
